ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Minato
|Minato Katsumi}} is one of the protagonists of Ultraman R/B and the eldest son of the Minato Family. He is the human host of Ultraman Rosso. Personality Being the eldest son of the family, Katsumi puts the importance of family above everything else. Although Katsumi suffers from sibling battles with Isami, both of them willingly cooperate with each other when facing opponents. Despite being a critical thinker, he is also hot-blooded and incapable of observing his surroundings when playing Baseball. History Ultraman R/B Katsumi is the eldest son of the Minato Family. After his mother's disappearance, Katsumi gives up his dream to become a baseball player in order to support his family. Working as a clerk for his father's shop, Katsumi is able to pay attention to the latest fashion trends. Following Isami for his scientific investigation at Ayaka City, the brothers encountered Grigio Bone. While fleeing for their life, the brothers received the R/B Gyro and Crystals. Katsumi and Isami then transforms into Ultraman Rosso and Blu respectively, fighting for the first time as an Ultra. Transformation Katsumi takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the side horns of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Katsumi then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Isami, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Katsumi Taro Crystal Swap.png|Taro Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side horns flipped Katsumi Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameSymbolTriggering.jpeg|Katsumi activating the fire symbol KatsumiEngulfingHimselfwithFlames.jpeg|Katsumi calling on the power of fire RossoFlameRise.gif|Rosso Flame emerges from fire and approaches the screen RossoFlameHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif }} - Aqua= Katsumi Ginga Crystal.png|Katsumi selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) RossoAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Ginga Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) KatsumiActivatesGingaCystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated RossoAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoAuqaTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped KatsumiTransformStep5.jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears RossoAuqaTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears RossoAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol RossoAqua(ActivatingRBGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(ActivatesWaterSymbol).jpeg|Katsumi activating the water symbol Katsumi(EngulfinghimselfwithWater).jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of water RossoAquaEmerge.gif|Rosso Aqua emerges from a geyser RossoAquaChange.gif - Wind= RTigaCrystal.PNG|Tiga Crystal activated RTigaCrystal2.PNG|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RTIgaCrystalHorns.PNG|Side horns flipped RTigaCrystalnsert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalTiga.PNG|Tiga's image appears RTigaCrystalGust.PNG|A gust of purple wind appears RTigaCrystalWindLogo.PNG|And reveals the wind symbol RTigaGyroThing.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalActive.PNG|Katsumi activating the wind symbol RTigaCrystalWindCall.PNG|Katsumi calling upon the power of wind RWindRise.gif|Rosso Wind emerges from a tornado Rosso Wind Full.gif - Ground= TBA }} Powers and Abilities *'R/B Gyro': Katsumi possess this device in order to transform into Ultraman Rosso. **'Visual Linking': If both siblings touch their R/B Gyros, they can perceive each other's sense of vision. *'R/B Crystal Holder Rosso': A crystal holder that allows Katsumi to store his R/B Crystals. *'R/B Crystals': Katsumi uses the R/B Crystals in conjunction with the R/B Gyro in order to assume the various elemental forms of Ultraman Rosso, it seems that he shares the said crystals with Isami. *'R/B Slugger Rosso': Katsumi can wield this weapon during combat against foes as Rosso. Katsumi'sGyro.jpeg|R/B Gyro KatsumiHolder.jpeg|R/B Crystal Holder Rosso RBCrystalsSeriesClear.jpeg|R/B Crystals KatsumWieldinghisRBSluggerRosso.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso R/B Crystals in Possession Although both siblings became separate Ultramen, they shared the same collection of R/B Crystals and thus, only a single power can be used at a time. Outside both the transformation scene and as Ultramen, Katsumi is suspected to hold the auxiliary R/B Crystals. ;Type Change Crystals *Ultraman Taro: Obtained simultaneously with the Gyros and R/B Crystal Holder. This is Katsumi's default Crystal to transform into Rosso's Flame form *Ultraman Ginga: Obtained simultaneously with the Gyros and R/B Crystal Holder. It is Isami's default Crystal. *Ultraman Tiga: Obtained after digging out the Crystal by combining Rosso and Blu's attacks. ;Auxiliary Crystals *Ultraman Zero: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraseven: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraman X: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. Trivia *Alongside Isami, their status as Ultra Hosts whose disappearance of a parent laid an impact to their life is similar to Shin Asuka of Ultraman Dyna. Moreover, Katsumi's passion for baseball is another similarity to Asuka. References id:Katsumi Minato Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters